


The Ban

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, PDP - Freeform, Pewds - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: A short story about the day after Let's Plays are banned by the Swedish government.





	The Ban

PewDiePie looked down sadly as he threw his camera into the trash can sitting beside him. Well, it wasn't like he would be needing it anymore anyway. It was today that the new law had come in from all the governments in Europe. Let's Play, and all related forms of video, were now banned across the entire continent. Forever. And with that, PewDiePie was banned too. No more videos. No more anything PewDiePie related. He sat there on the bed, thinking about all that he would lose from this new law, and the disappointment of his fans, his bro army, when there were no more videos ever again. It was terrible. The barrel sitting beside him didn't even bother him anymore. He sighed. At that moment, there was a phone call, which dragged him from his thoughts.  
"H...Hello?" PewDiePie said, picking up the phone, "Who is there?"  
"Hey!" it was Cryaotic, "Pewds! Wanna do a video later with me?"  
"Huh, didn't you hear?" Pewdie replied, "Let's Play is banned here now, I can't do anything with you, because it is against the law."  
"No," Cry said, "I don't care about some stupid law! We can't just let it end like this."  
"Huh... but..."  
"No, I have been in contact with Let's Players from all around the world... including in Europe! And we have all agreed that we will fight this law with everything we've got!"  
"Well, uh..." Pewdie thought for a moment. He hadn't considered just breaking the law like that. But... if so many other people were prepared to do it... then why shouldn't he?  
"Come on Pewds," Cry said, "They can't arrest all of us!"  
"Huh? They can't arrest YOU at all, Cry!" PewDiePie said, slightly annoyed, "Because YOU are an American! The law doesn't effect you!"  
Cry sighed.  
"I know it doesn't effect me directly PewDie," Cry said, "But it hurts me too to see so many great Let's Players having to give up their craft, and I know just how much it means to them, and to you especially! We have got to fight this!"  
PewDiePie went silent for a moment. He had to think this over. He was already receiving large amounts of messages online from his bros asking him to put up new content, and the new law was already gaining quite a negative reception across Europe.  
"Pewds...?" Cry asked.  
"Ok, Cry," PewDiePie grinned, "Ok! I'll do it... I mean, we'll do it!"  
"Excellent!" Cry said, pleased, "Don't you worry PewDiePie, the whole world is behind you... behind us!"  
"I sure hope so," PewDiePie grinned, "Thanks Cry, for everything."  
And with that, PewDiePie put the phone down and smiled, before collecting his camera from out of the trash can. Everything had seemed so bleak before but now, there was finally hope once again. They were going to beat this new law. And they were going to do it together.


End file.
